Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of industrial automation systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods for creating and scaling visualizations depicted on a human machine interface (HMI) screen to smaller and larger display screens used in the field of industrial automation systems.
Industrial automation systems are managed and operated using automation control and monitoring systems. A wide range of applications exist for automation control and monitoring systems, particularly in industrial automation settings. Such applications may include the powering of a wide range of actuators, such as valves, electric motors, and so forth, and the collection of data via sensors. Typical automation control and monitoring systems may include one or more components, such as: automation controllers, input/output (I/O) modules, human-machine interface (HMI) terminals, and/or programming terminals (e.g., HMI configuration software).
The human machine interfaces or “HMIs” are commonly employed for monitoring or controlling various processes in the industrial automation system. HMIs may be employed in numerous different settings, such as in automobiles, aircraft, commercial settings, and a host of other applications. The HMIs may read from or write to specific registers such that they can reflect the operating state of various machines, sensors, processes, and so forth. As such, the HMIs may display valuable information on HMI screens such that operators can sufficiently manage the industrial automation system.
Conventional methods for scaling visualizations between the HMI screen and a connected display screen often result in malformed objects displayed in the scaled visualizations, undeterminable text displayed in the scaled visualization, and the like. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for error detection and visualization are desirable.